Hurricane Maria (2017) (Michael 0311's Hypothetical Version)
Hurricane Maria was a catastrophic hurricane of the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season.. It set numerous records, including the strongest cyclone in the Atlantic on record, only to be broke by Idalia six years later on the same naming list. However, the record that was cemented completely by Maria was how long it lived. It lived for 53 days - September 1 to October 22. It was the thirteenth named storm, sixth hurricane, third major, and second Category 5 of the catastrophic 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteoroligical History Origins Starting in exactly the same place as Irma just two weeks earlier, Maria became a tropical depression almost instantly after finishing crossing Africa. It fairly quickly gained strength, after slow development until becoming a Category 1 on September 1–3. It quickly gained strength, becoming a 155 mph Category 4 before nearly falling apart due to wind shear shortly increasing on the system. It weakened slightly as waters were only keeping the hurricane the same strength. First rapid intensification phase It then unexpectedly burst into a Category 5 with 190 mph winds. It then slowed to a crawl for a s,hort time, and sped up a lttle bit, before it repeated that twice through Puerto Rico and Cuba. Once it exited Cuba, it briefly weakened to a Category 4, for less than six hours. Exiting Cuba, second rapid intensification phase, and landfall in Texas It rapidly exited Cuba, however, and began one of the longest and fastest rapid intensification periods - 155 to 215 in just 2 days. It continued to gain strength until its landfall peak with 230 mph winds and 882 mbars, It slowed to a crawl, putting citizens in Texas toward horror as Harvey had done so but was weaker, but harvey still caused near record damage. Maria was now set to break the record, stalling 4 days. Still, Texas was receiving rain in some places for six days, due to the now extreme size of the system. Restrengthening Maria then barely survived land as a 40 mph tropical storm, It slowly regenerated, becoming a Category 1 in three days. It then was Category 2 the next day. Its intensification ceased as Maria nearly fell apart again with 125 mph winds. Initial death It then began to speed towards Ireland, being extratropical and large, it became the worst disaster in Ireland. It then executed an unusually large anticyclonic loop. Cyclonic loop, third rapid intensification, and final death The first quarter Maria spent as an extratropical cyclone; about half the way around it transitioned into a subtropical depression.It then became a subtropical storm. This was taken note of and briefly named Delta until Delta was undone off the naming list for the season as somebody had finally discovered that the circulation was subtropical Maria. It transitioned to a tropical cyclone eventually and now had begun to look like the style was with Ophelia earlier in the season (ophelia died before maria) and they did not asses rapid intensification because of this. However, it experienced zero wind shear, 90 degree waters, a pinhole eye, and an anticyclone appeared above it shortly after it. It went from Category 1 to Category 5 in 24 hours - an impressive feat. It had an eyewall replacement cycle and briefly weakened it. However, it re-intenseified into 175 mph before somewhat stalling in the middle of nowhere. It rapidly accelerated and began to explosivley weaken, however reaching Novia Scotia as a minimal Category 3. It then was set to stay dead this time. Its remnant moisture contributed to Hurricane Iris, after absorbing many cyclones constantly enough to stay that long. Preperation Decided by anyone first to get here Aftermath Anyone who edits this first does this. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes